Her True Self
by Don'tThink.JustWrite
Summary: Eddie falls for a half of the Tate girls,a shy Chloe Tate.And doesn't think that way about her popular sister Loren Tate.He's a sucker for a shy,naturally beautiful,witty girl and Chloe is the perfect example..Or is she?


**Hey everyone!New story idea:)Don't hate me for this ORIGINAL story plot (sorry about that,lots 'o' copiers here:P I see you guys0.0)Jk;)**

**I just wanted to do something no one has ever seen yet:)But don't worry,there's a reason for the title;)**

**Decided to upload it on here:)**

**Hope you all enjoy!Love you all!Much Lovee!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 1

Hiding who she is,While she pretends to be someone else

**Eddie's POV**

I'm just everyday high school student,except I was an upcoming rockstar with a pending record deal.

But other that I was a normal guy going to a normal high school.

And just like in every high school,you have your cliques.

The jocks led by my best friends Tyler,Ian,and Phil.

You got the populars led by me and Loren Tate.

But the girl who had my heart wasn't popular.

She was with the loners,which she led with Cameron.

Sister of the most popular girl in school.A quiet,beautiful girl.

Miss Chloe Tate.

Her blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses,her blonde hair fell perfectly,and her smile blinded me.

Something told me Loren and her should switch places but,I didn't question it.

I walked into school with Tyler,Ian,and Phil.

We walked up to Loren."Hey guys."She said smiling widely.

Almost forcing a smile.

Her outfit was a tight pink mini-skirt,a white tube top,and pink peep to heels.

And to me this was not her style at all.

"Hey Loren,what's up?"I said to her.

"You know,enjoying school."She said srcastically.

Loren was nice for the most part,but she felt she had a reputation to uphold.

So she thinks she has to be cold,like a typical popular girl.

Which she was sometimes,but she wasn't mean at all.

The bell rang for first period.

I had science with Chloe and Loren Tate,Ian,Phil,Tyler,Adam,Cameron,and Adriana.

I looked and Chloe was sitting at the back of the class.

So,I walked over and sat next to her."Hey Chloe."

She smiled."Hey Eddie."She said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"I said hopefully.

"Sure,I would love to."She said.

Then Loren walked up and sat in front of Chloe."Hey sister dear."Loren said smiling.

Chloe laughed."Nice to see you too."

"So what are you guys talking about."She said turning around.

"Well,Eddie and I are gonna go on an official date."Chloe said looking at me.

"That's great,but Eddie be careful when you're around her."I was confused.

"What do you mean?"I asked her.

"You're wanted by a lot of popular girls,and they would tear my baby sister apart.."

"Then I would have to tear you apart."I laughed at her joke.

"Well this is gonna be the most delayed date in history."I said.

Loren looked relieved and Chloe looked disappointed,almost like she failed.

"Okay class!Enough talking,let us get down to work!"The teacher said walking in.

"Wait!Can I talk to my sister real quick?"Loren said.

"Make it quick Miss Tate and other Miss Tate."She grabbed Chloe's hand and walked out.

I was curious,so I joined them."Sir,can I go to the bathroom?"

He thought about it."You gotta go,when you gotta go."Tyler said.

The whole class laughed."Indeed,make it quick Mr Duran."

I grabbed the pass and rushed out the door quietly.

Then I heard Loren and Chloe talking,but I couldn't tell the two apart.

"This isn't me!"One of them yelled.

"Tough it out,sister dear."The other one said.

"You know,he's not falling for it's not you,he just thinks he is."The first one said.

"What are you talking about?"The other one said.

"This isn't you and in reality he's falling in love with _my_ personality."

"Well,when I get him to fall in love with me,everything will go back to normal."

I heard one of them take a step."We'll go back to normal."

Are they talking about me?

I heard the sound of heels on the floor,so I made it look like I just exited the classroom.

Chloe gave me a smile and Loren didn't even give me a glance.

What were the Tates,up to?

When I got back to class,Loren was staring out the window and Chloe was staring down the back of her head.

What was going on?

Class flew by and when the bell rang Loren basically ran out of class.

And Chloe walked up to me immediately."Hey Eddie,so when can we go on our date?"

"Date?"Someone said walking up.

Oh great.

**What did you guys think?Chloe is unpopular and Loren is the most popular?Never seen before right?;)Lol,tell me what you guys think!**

**Pm Me!Leave a review!F&F!**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!**

**~Jenny**


End file.
